You Got Me
by blancaaa07
Summary: As we know, Rory becomes pregnant at the end of AYITL. This story will eventually go the route of Rory raising her twins with Jess. But 16 years after her and Jess made the arrangement of not telling the twins that their real father is Logan, the twins find out and the drama unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

_Synopsis_ : As we know, Rory becomes pregnant at the end of AYITL. This story will eventually go the route of Rory raising her twins with Jess. But 16 years after her and Jess made the arrangement of not telling the twins that their real father is Logan, the twins find out and the drama unfolds.

 _Warning_ : This will be majorly centered around Jess & Rory and very little of everyone else, but I will be giving small storylines to all characters!

 _Authors Note_ : Thanks Kayla for being my editor and double checking my grammar! Please have patience. The story will have a lot of back story before I get to the main plot, but it will have many mini plots that I hope will peak your interests. Also I apologize, I am not as witty as Amy & Dan Palladino, so there isn't many jokes. Thanks for reading, and make sure to follow & leave reviews!

 _Time Setting_ : This story starts in the Fall episode after Rory had ended things with Logan, but before she had made up with Lorelai.

 **Prologue**

 _Chapter 1 || Alone, Together_

Rory was driving to Philadelphia. She was going through her speech in her head on what she was going to say to him, and how to not sound demanding and awkward. She had been practicing the whole 3 hour drive. She finds one of those 24 hour parking services and pays the fee. She walks towards the building.

Rory stops and stares at the sign to make sure she is going in the right place. The golden letters reflect back at her: "Truncheon." She takes one more deep breath and walks in. The place isn't as packed as the first and last time she came. There is one person browsing the selection of novels while another sits reading. Her eyes move across the room trying to find the reason she came. A man walks up to her, "Hey how can I help you?" He looked familiar but unsure if she had met him before but realized even she had. That was over 10 years ago and he wouldn't have recognized her. She responds, "I'm looking for Jess, Jess Mariano". He seems to slightly rolls his eyes and huffs, "Of course you are, another autograph. Hold on". She calls out, "No wait!", but he had already disappeared behind a door next to the stairs. She turns and faces the entrance door debating to herself if this was a bad idea and if she should make an escape for it but his last statement puzzled her: what about an autograph?

Jess was in the back room reviewing possible books to publish, the way he spent most days: trying to find a big hit for Trucheon that wasn't selling his creative soul to the devil by going against his standards. He knew many of the same vampire/werewolf ideas would maybe still peak the teens interested but it would never make it past his deck into production. He hears someone open the door and not even looking up he said, "I can feel your eyes glaring from here Chris, what's up?"

"You have another fan."

"I told you placing the photo in the back of my book was a bad idea."

"It's only a bad idea if we don't capitalize from it. We should really blow up your photo and place it in front the store, create more traction," chimes in Matthew from the desk next to Jess.

"I'm going to start charging per photo," said Jess.

"Well, I'd like some commission from dragging your ass from the back to front, so maybe you should start charging per signature," huffed Chris.

"Dragging your ass from the back to the front that is definitely what he said," laughed Matt. "No, but seriously, you can't help it that you're hot."

"I know you came out a couple of years ago Matt, but we made an agreement that you can't check us out," said Chris.

"Nobody ever checks you out Chris," snarked back Matt.

"While you guys re-discuss the agreement, I guess I should go to the front," interrupted Jess.

"She's wearing a red dress!" Called out Chris as Jess walked out of the door.

He scanned the room and there she was, the only one in the room wearing red staring at the entrance window. He walked up to her back.

"Look, do you even know the name of my last book?" He states rather frustrated as Rory turns around.

"What?"

Once he saw her face, once he realized it was Rory, it wasn't just the only girl wearing red in the room. It seemed like she was the only person in the entire room.

"Rory, hey."

"Hey," she smiles rather shyly trying to remember her speech.

"What are you doing here? Needed to visit a new book store?" He smirks.

"I actually wanted to ask you something over lunch."

"It's always food with you."

She smiles, and before she can respond he says, "Now when you mean lunch, does this include food, or your kind of Scotch lunches?"

Even though she was starving, she wondered why she hadn't packed any road trip snacks. She knew she desperately needed a drink to calm the nerves on not only what she wanted to say, but the fact that almost more than a decade had passed, and somehow, Jess still made her nervous.

"My kind of lunch."

"Alright, let's go to our bar."

"Your bar?" She asks as they walk downstairs to what seems to be the basement of the building.

"Matt insisted we make one for local artists to meet each other. It's not open to the general public for another hour so we have it to ourselves."

"Good."

"Good?" He lifts an eyebrow intrigued as he heads behind the bar and she sits on the stool.

"I didn't mean good. We are alone. Although, it is good cause I wanted to talk to you, but not like good in any other way," she rambles.

"Okay." He begins pouring Scotch on some clean glasses. He hands it to Rory, who chugs it down. She slams it down the table, "hit me."

"This isn't poker, and if you are gonna be taking shots, well, bring out the tequila."

She grabs his drink and chugs it too.

"Okay, what is up? Why are you wigging out?" He asks as he repours both of their cups.

Those two drinks plus no food equals a quick buzz and she thinks this is the moment of truth. She closes her eyes and breaths again, hearing Jess say, "Rory?"

"You remember how you said I should write a book about my mom and I?"

"Yep."

"Well, I started and you were right. The words just flowed out of me, it's like the story had always been there just waiting for me"

"That's great, I'm glad you found your passion again."

"But..."

"But?"

"I realize that once I officially finish the book, what am I gonna do with it? And that's when I thought I need a publisher so I came to ask if you'll publish my book under Truncheon."

"Okay"

"Okay as in yes?

"I'm fine with it but..."

"But what?"

"But I still need to ask the guys. We only publish so many books a year, so anything that does get published needs to be approved by all three of us."

"Oh okay, I understand."

"But..."

"But again?"

"But any book that gets approved, the one that brought it up, which would be me, automatically becomes the editor, so you will have to work with me...a lot. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course."

She was lying, she was lying through her teeth. It was not okay. Even though they tried to remain friends through the years of bumping into each other, and Christmas and other holidays, they never quite got their groove back as friends. There was always this awkwardness in the air that they hadn't been able to shake off all this time.

"The only thing you should do before you even ask the guys anything is read your chapter," Rory said.

"No, it's fine," he disputes.

"No, you should see exactly what will be said." She pulls out a thick stack of papers from her purse.

"Wow it's thick. I didn't even think I'd have more than one word in there."

"You didn't say much but there was a lot to be said about you."

"It's fine, we will get to it when we get to it", he says as he takes a sip of his drink. He hears the guys come downstairs, and yells at them, "What are you guys doing down here? Who is manning the store?"

"We left the door open. They can come down if they want," answers Chris rather nonchalantly.

"What are they gonna steal? Books?" Laughs Matt.

"These are the guys that need to approve my book?" Asks Rory.

"This is the dress you decide to wear to a business meeting?" Snaps back Jess, pointing at Rorys power suit, her lucky suit, the one she spent months searching for, only to realize her mother had it.

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"Everything. Hello I'm Matt, and this is Chris."

"Nice to meet you," Rory says as she shakes their hands.

"I heard something about a book?" Asks Chris.

"Oh no, we are not talking business without vodka, you all know my rule," said Matt.

Jess begins pouring them some vodka shots. As Matt takes one in he says, "It's 5 o clock somewhere." Jess refills Matt's drink while he says, "Rory wants to write a book and came to ask if we would publish it."

"What's it about?" Inquired Chris.

"Is it this?" Said Matt as he grabbed the thick stack of papers with the chapter name of Jack.

"Oh no," Rory protested. "I just wanted to show Jess his chapter. The book is about my life." But it was too late. The duo of Matt and Chris were already skimming the pages.

"This is about Jess?" Chris said holding back the mockery laughter.

"I want it. We had been looking for a good love story to sell on Valentine's Day," said Matt.

"But the story is much more than about Jess this is just a chapter," continued protesting Rory.

"Honey, this is a short novel by itself," Matt said pointing out the thickness. "If this is how all your chapters will be like, your editor is gonna go through hell with you."

"Her editor will be fine," said Jess, "and we can find something else for Valentine's Day. That is months away. We haven't even gotten to Halloween yet."

"Matt, always thinking about the future," eye rolled Chris.

"One of has to, but hold on a second I have an idea!"

"What?" Said Jess.

"Look, our readers know who Jess is by this point. But, they have no idea who you are, and the best way to introduce you is with this. We can put your chapters in with Jess. You guys can co-write your own love story."

"Seriously guys, it's not much of a love story in there," argued Jess.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I think Matt's idea is pretty brilliant. I mean, what you guys went through can be your building blocks, just the foundation, but it doesn't have to be exact and it doesn't have to be non fiction at the end. Your writers throw in some elaboration in there," chimed in Chris.

"But what about my book?" Said Rory feeling rather defeated, and also, why hadn't Jess re-poured her glass?

"If you do this for us first, you can write whatever the hell you want," smiled Matt.

"But if I already write about Jess in a separate novel, how am I going to include it in my real novel?"

"Write a condensed version," shrugged Chris.

"At the end of the first novel, we can write like a snippet of your new book to get the readers going", Matt said.

"That's actually not a bad idea," conceded Jess. "But I am not a romance writer."

"Well, you'll have each other," smirked Chris.

"Oh my god," squealed Matt as he read near the middle of the Jess chapter.

"What?" Asked Jess.

"You wanted to lose your virginity to Jess? And you told your mom?!"

Rory cheeks got as red as her dress and Jess couldn't help but fight the small smile that was trying to creep up on his face.

"This is going to be awesome," exclaimed Chris.

"That's it, we are celebrating," announced Matt. "Come on, we are welcoming the newest writer at Truncheon. We are closing early."

"Where are we going?" Asked Rory to Jess as they walked back upstairs to leave the publishing house. Jess shrugged his shoulders, "Does it matter?"

And for that moment, it kind of didn't. It was the first moment in awhile that she hadn't thought about the fact that she was in a fight with her mom, that she hadn't thought about the fact that she had just ended things with Logan, and that felt like freedom.

They get to a bar that was packed with people. Matt and Chris rush to the bartender to get drinks while Jess and Rory find a table.

"Weren't we just at a bar where you guys could've drank for free?"

"Chris and Matt have this idea that in order to celebrate something you need people, and our bar usually never gets this much response."

Matt says as he reaches the table, "Talking shit?"

"Always," smirked Jess. He looked down at his fruity drink. "What is this, Matt?"

"I got everyone Long Islands. Nobody has heard celebrating with Beer."

"I'm pretty sure every man in the world would disagree with you," Jess argued.

Matt ignores him and lifts up his glass, "To Rory!"

They all lifted up their drinks and took a sip. Chris' phone vibrates on the table.

"Damn, already?" he says in frustration.

"Uber duties?" Asks Jess.

"Yeah, I'll be back to pick you guys up. Glad I didn't drink all that much."

"Oh drop me off at Bobbys," said Matt.

"You need to stop getting free rides from me."

"And you need to stop trying to charge your friends for rides just because you do uber on the side."

They continued to bicker as they exit the bar.

"And then there was two," smiled Rory.

"Sorry you got roped into this ridiculously corny romance book. I'll talk them out of it."

"No, I mean it's fiction. I'm sure we can write a good fiction novel together."

"Yeah," he responded. Watching her suck the last of her cup with a straw, he smiled.

"Did you really tell you mom you wanted to lose your virginity to me?"

"Yeah, sorry if that makes you feel weird."

"Nah, weird that you told your mom a little, but I feel more flattered."

"Honestly, now that I think about it, I think you would've been better than..."

He interrupts her, "Don't spoil it. I'll read it in your book."

"Right, yeah you will. Oh god I'm starving, and I think I've drank way too much."

"Lets go eat."

"I don't have any money."

"I've heard, I'll pay."

"No, I can't accept that."

"I'll make you something?"

"That actually sounds more appetizing."

"I can at least pay for the taxi, right?"

"We walked here. I can walk back," she says, as she attempts to stand, tripping on her feet, and landing on him. She laughs, "Never mind, you are right."

"Come on lets get some food in you," he said grabbing her hand and walking her out of the bar.

He hails a cab with his free hand and proceeds to give the driver his address. They get in the car and their hands finally part, and for a moment, Rory missed the security of holding his hand. But before she could dissolve in her thoughts, he said, "So did you rent a hotel or something, cause you can't drive back home even after food."

"Um no, I wasn't really planning for this to be an overnight thing."

"Well, you can stay with me." Her eyes went wide when he said that and he chuckled. "I have an extra room. Chris moved out a while back, haven't really wanted to find a new roommate."

"Oh, thanks, that's really nice Jess."

"I'm pretty sure nice and Jess have ever been used in the same sentence."

She smiles and they hear the cab driver say they've arrived. They get out of the cab. Rory stands on the sidewalk as Jess pays and says thanks to the driver. She feels the cold Fall wind hit her back, then feels his warm hand touch her back, sending shivers down her spine. He says, "It's this building, come on."

She doesn't know why she had imagined him in something much worse. The building didn't have a door man or anything like that, but it looked nice, and not as run down as others she had experienced. They were walking in silence, but she didn't really mind. It was nice that with Jess, she didn't always have to be talking. She wondered what he thought about. He begins opening the door and head to the kitchen. "So what were you feeling like eating?"

"I didn't even know you cooked."

"Hey, I worked at a diner, you pick up some things, but I have some left over pasta, seems easiest to re-heat."

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks."

"So did you ever learn how to cook, or do you use take out as much as your mom?"

Her mom? The words made her ears ring. She hadn't thought about her mom as much as all the other days. "Did I say something wrong?" Asked Jess.

"We're in a fight."

"You and Lorelai? Why?"

"The book."

"The one you're writing?"

"Yeah. I told her about it and she flipped out, saying how she didn't want her personal business out there. She didn't even give me a chance to explain that I would be changing the names."

"I'm surprised," Jess said as he grabbed the plate of pasta from the microwave to hand to her.

"I was too. You aren't gonna eat?"

"Nah, it's alright."

"Come on, grab a fork and help me finish this."

"I never knew you ever needed help finishing any food."

"Will you just grab another fork?"

"Damn so demanding," he says as he reaches in grabbing a fork full.

"Thanks for everything."

"It's just re-heated pasta."

"No, I mean with the book."

"Oh right. So, where are you going to stay while we write?"

"Well, because of our fight, I was staying at Lanes. I was planning to stay with Paris in New York for now."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"I can't pay you rent."

"That's okay, Chris had already paid for the year."

"You really want to live with me?"

"Why not? It would make things easier to write together."

"Yeah I guess so. I did have a box of my stuff in my car. Oh my god, my car!"

"What?"

"I left it in front of Truncheon!"

"It's alright, it'll be fine there. I have to go in the morning anyways."

"But I can't fall asleep in this."

"I still don't know why you would choose to wear something that makes you look like you are on the way to be interviewed on the view."

"It's my power outfit. I use it for all my interviews."

"You really need to find a different outfit, but let me see what I can give you to wear."

He heads towards the hallway. She wasn't sure if she should follow, but she did. His light in the hallway had blown out and he hadn't changed it. The light in the kitchen seemed distant so she couldn't even tell when he stopped walking, and bumped into his back. He turns around chuckling. The only light in the room seemed to be the moon shining from the window of his room. She got filled with butterflies and felt herself blush. She still felt tipsy from barely eating and all the drinks. And she wasn't sure if it was the liquid courage or the fact that he had been so incredibly nice to her in a time where it felt like nothing was going right, but in the middle of him saying, Are you okay?", she did it. She kissed him, and it felt right. It felt familiar. It felt like all those years ago being teenagers with their hormones rising and their blood rushing to their brain. He wraps his arms around her, and they both stumble on his bed. He separates from her and she looks at him confused and mortified that maybe she was throwing herself at him and he says, "Are you sure?" She smiles, leaning in to kiss him again.

 **On the next chapter of _You Got Me:_**

Rory finds out she's pregnant...and more importantly, the father of her baby. Stay tuned.

 _Authors Note_ : Thank you again for reading! Please make sure to leave a review & follow the story for the latest updates. I will be trying to publish a chapter on a weekly basis!


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note_ : Thanks for the love through the comments and follows! Please make sure to review to let me know what you are thinking so far! I had a beta but I just get too excited post a new chapter that I can't wait to post it. So please be kind with my grammar.

 **Prologue**

 _Chapter 2 || Between Love & Hate _

Rory woke up from the sun's glare coming through the window. She groaned from the pulsing headache and then she realizes she wasn't at home or Lanes or Paris', she was at Jess' apartment and he was not laying next to her. She felt her stomach drop, they had sex, they had sex and he was gone. He was gone like all those times before...but then she smelled bacon...she wrapped herself with the sheets and walked out of the room. She passed through the hallway and found herself back in his kitchen. He was cooking, and she smiles while she says "Smells good"

He turns "Your up, want some coffee"

"Yes, would love some"

He grabbed a mug and poured, while he tried handing it to her, she noticed she would need to let go of the sheet covering her naked body in order to grab the cup and she debated which was more important the sheet or the coffee.

Jess notices her predicament and said "Your gonna have to decide what's more important coffee or that sheet your holding on for dear life, I'm pretty sure it's coffee"

She looks down at the cup again and blushed he continues "It's not like it isn't something I haven't seen before" he teases "I'm kidding, why don't you see if any of my sweat pants or shirts fit you till we get to your car"

"I think once we get to my car I'm gonna go to stars hollow"

"Oh" he replies disappointed, feeling as if all the plans they made last night had fallen through with failure.

"To get the rest of my stuff from Lanes and maybe my mom's"

"Oh!" He exclaims with relief and tinge of happiness that he tries to hide. "What are you going to say to Lorelai?"

"I'm hoping she will be at work and I can just leave a note"

"You don't think you should talk to her? Maybe hash things out?"

"This conversation is too early to deal with without coffee" she said as she grabbed the coffee from his hand and struggled holding on to the sheet walking towards the room by the middle of the hall she dropped the sheet all together looked back to see if Jess was looking and they both smiled at each other until she made it to the room.

It was almost going to be a month since she had been in Philadelphia. Her mom still had not talked to her, if there was something gilmores were good at was the freeze out. It actually surprised Rory that Lorelai hadn't reached out and even though Rory wanted to she had no idea what to say. She wasn't going to fold and tell her mother that she wouldn't write the book, which is all she could think Lorelai wanted to hear. So Rory convinced herself that once she finished the book and Lorelai read it, she would approve it. Jess came into the room holding the house phone, they had made the second room into a writing room since Rory never slept there and spent all her nights in Jess room.

"Hey, the guys were wondering if you would be able to update the Truncheon website with the top ten horror books in honor of halloween"

"Are they asking me or you?"

"You accusing me of throwing my work at you"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"Your just so much better at this kind of stuff and have the patience with the website"

She smiles "Fine...wait It's halloween?"

"Yeah"

Her eyes seemed to widen and she felt her nerves start to rise and her heart start to race. She rushed at some of the boxes she hadn't unpacked from her stuff.

"Are you looking for a costume or something? Cause trust me no one dresses up for this holiday except Matt and usually he just cross dresses to a woman so really it's his normal self to begin with"

She could hear Jess but his voice seemed far and distant, she finds her agenda and there it was the last time she had gotten her period was in August right before fall hit. She knew as soon as Halloween escape his lips that something was wrong because every year like clock work she got her period on that day and she made a joke how today really was a bloody horror day. Jess goes up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? You looked spooked like a ghost visited you on halloween"

"I'm late"she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"To what? Did you have a meeting today or something"

"My period Jess! My period!" She yells in frustration starting to cry. He grabs her and hugs her. She felt her tears hit his shoulder and she knew most people would be ecstatic at the news, but she wasn't ready, she had finally found what she wanted to do and she had a plan. And she did not plan for a baby.

"Hey it'll be okay" he says still hugging her, she parts.

"How do you even know what?" She sniffles.

"I don't but it felt comforting me saying that right" he teases.

She fights wanting to laugh and he says "How about before planning a baby shower, I'll go to the store get some pregnancy tests and you make a doctor's appointment"

"I think my planning nature has rubbed off on you"

"I know it's contagious" he says kissing her for head and walking towards the door.

"Bring candy" she yells out before he closes the door.

Rory could hear Jess through the restroom door telling the guys that people will live without a Truncheon website update and that neither of them was going into Truncheon today. She was surprised how calm he had stayed. Her alarm on her phone startled her thoughts, the stop watch she had placed was over. She grabbed the third test she had taken. The first two both said positive and here was the third one saying the same. Screaming at her, you are really pregnant. She opened the door, and Jess was standing there hanging up the phone.

"So?" He said hopeful and she was unsure if it was hopeful that she wasn't or she was.

"They are all positive"

"Okay" he said nodding, but he was honestly lost on the situation he had always worn a condom. He hadn't seen any of them break, he even remembered putting one the first day when they were plastered. But he also knew that they weren't full proof. "You made an appointment right?"

"Yeah, with a doctor Paris recommended. She pulled some strings for me and was able to get them to see me today"

"Did you tell her?

"No, I just told her I needed to see a gyno and she went the extra mile"

He nods "Let me get some waters and we will head out"

"Jess, how can you be so calm? I feel like you should yell, be upset something, some sort of reaction"

He came near her with the water bottles and kisses her, "I love you, I have no reason to be upset"

"But the timing and we are barely finding our footing together"

"Come on" she pulls her towards the door trying not to show that now he was upset. That was the first time he had said I love you to her since they were 19 and she didn't say it back. And he tried to shake it off that maybe a month was too fast to say it or was she so upset about this pregnancy because it was his baby...

She fell asleep in the car ride and he hadn't notice how much she would fall asleep. Was this a sign of being pregnant that he just never noticed. He thought back at this past month living together was easier than it had been with anyone else. They left each other alone to write and then met later in the day to exchange ideas and bounce them off each other. They seemed to agree on movies and food, they hadn't even fought. He didn't know if it was because they were older that things were running so smoothly or because no one else was around to disrupt the balance. They were in their own little corner of the world. They arrived and he nudge lightly to wake her up, they walked holding hands. After asking her to pee in a cup they put her in a room to do an ultrasound.

And the nurse began saying "I bet you guys are excited to know the sex of the baby but unfourtnaly it's too soon at two months"

And for the first time since they had been at the doctors. Jess let go of Rory's hand because he realized that this baby was not his and Rory felt a pain in her chest at the realization that if she was two months pregnant this was Logan's.

The nurse seemed to have felt the tension in the room "Is everything okay? Do you have any questions?"

"No" Jess answers.

"Well once you get dress, just remember to take this papers, we have already planned all your appointments to make sure we are with you through the whole way and if for any reason you need to make any changes please call in advance. And congrats again parents" she says smiling and exiting the room.

"Jess" Rory begins to say but he interrupts her "I'll wait for you in the car"

Rory got dressed and exited the doctors office unsure what she was going to tell Jess once she reached the car. Now she got her wish, he was upset. Did he really get his hopes up?

"Jess please let us just talk about this"

He starts the car once she buckles her seat belt.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Well I'm sure you are wondering who the father is"

"Nope, I mean you slept with someone else before me. It's not like I expected you to be not to be. This whole day just caught me off guard"

She finally stopped holding in the tears and said "It's Logans" he stayed quiet and she continues "and he's engaged" she sobbed.

"I can't believe you Rory" he says bitterly "I had to deal with reading in your book, that you broke up dean's marriage and you regretted it. Well that was load of bullshit cause here you are doing the same shit. I can't believe you"

"Really? Really Jess? You are going to act like you weren't hitting on me when I was Dean and want to talk about morals"

"I never helped you cheat on Dean or made you cheat on him"

"I kissed you when I was still with him"

"Yeah let's emphasize the YOU kissed me, I broke up with Shane before I got with you. I made sure you were broken up with Dean."

"You kissed me while I was still with Logan"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even know you were still with Logan and you wanted to use me in some twisted game you had with Logan to cheat on him. I didn't even know you were still seeing him now a days"

"I stopped before I went to Philadelphia, why am I even giving explanations to you? It's unfair that you are upset that this baby isn't yours"

"I don't give a shit that this baby isn't mine. I would've loved this baby just cause it was yours. Just cause I love you. I'm pissed off that this kids relationship with their father is gonna be all fucked up just because his mother couldn't keep it in her pants"

He parked the car and they had already arrived to their apartment, and he started walking away from the car. She followed him upstairs, the house phone was ringing when they entered, he was gonna go get it but she yells at him "just let it ring we are so not done with this conversation"

"What else do you need to say Rory?"

But before she could wrap her head on everything she needed to say the machine beeped and the message came out of the machine "Hey Jess, it's Luke. Seems I didn't reach you, you know you are the only person I know that has yet to get a cellphone but anyways Lorelai and I are finally tying the knot. Next Sunday, no excuses I expect you there. Alright call me back"

As if her day couldn't get worse, her mom was getting married and she had no idea. She saw Jess head towards their bedroom and watched him grab his duffle bag.

"Where are you going?!" She yells

"Didn't you hear? Stars hollow"

"Jess you can't just leave"

"Look I need some space, i need to think and you need to figure out what you want to do"

"What does that mean?"

"You obviously don't feel the same way I do"

"That's not true"

"I said i love you, I said i love you for the second time and you said nothing. You said nothing because you obviously don't"

"I..."

"That's what I thought" he said as he rushed to the front door and left.

 **On the next chapter of** ** _You Got Me_** :  
Luke and Lorelais wedding with Jess, Rory and a surprised guest that causes further damage to Rory and Jess relationship status.

 _Authors Note:_ Don't forget to leave a review by commenting! Who do you think the surprise guest will be?!


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Sorry for the wait started my court reporting classes and got very busy. If you don't remember the Fall episode then please rewatch from the part where Rory and Lorelai make up. I actually thought that was really well done and this chapter kind of starts from there._

 **Prolouge**

 _ **Chapter 3 || Carry On**_

Rory had arrived to Stars Hollow the night before. After the Jess debacle she had gone to her grandparents place and used it for inspiration on her book. She had tried to show it to her mother but still doesn't feel her mom has fully accepted the idea of her writing a book about them. The only person that seemed to love the idea was Jess because at the end of the day it was more his proposed idea. She laid in bed trying to think of a way to approach Jess tomorrow. Trying to think of the best ways to explain the situation. She needed to rehearse in her head make up different scenarios to feel absolutly ready for the conversation. She knew they had to bump into each other at the wedding. Part of her wasn't sure she had waited to long to do something. She had stayed in Philly giving him space in hopes that he would call her but the week had passed she arrived at Stars Hollow and nothing. No sign of Jess.

Suddenly Rory heard a knock on her bedroom window, she got out of her bed and grabbed a sweater from her desk as she opened the window her eyes widen, it was Jess.

"Jess" she said out loud in order for it to feel more real. She thought is this really happening, am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep and not notice.

"TJ insisted we take Luke out before his wedding and we both said no but somehow here I am drunk out of my ass thinking about you and how much I couldn't sleep without you next to me. God I sound like a damn country song. Are your ears bleeding from this crap?"

Rory chuckled "I missed you too Jess"

"Can I?" he asked pointing to the window. She nodded and he jumped in which seemed like a smarter idea than the execution itself. He caught himself with her and smiled.

"I'm a jerk"

"No I'm…" Rory started but he interrupted.

"Perfect, I shouldn't be pissed at something that happened before me. I've made mistakes, trust me. You know we can list them there is not taking high school seriously, accidently crashing your car, leaving without a word in multiple occasions..."

She interrupts him this time "We don't need a recap. Lets go to bed" they both laid down and he exhales

"I barely fit in this bed"

"It's a twin"

"See that name never made any sense to me where is the other twin, shouldn't it come in pairs. If it goes from King to Queen shouldn't this be like a Jack or a prince or something"

"Your rambling, I hadn't seen that before" Rory teased.

"I talk a lot when I drink it's not my greatest quality which is why I tend not to get drunk, but I was pissed and I did done get drunk"

"That made zero sense"

"I said I talked a lot I didn't say I made whole lot of sense"

She runs her fingers through his hair in a way to sooth him to sleep and he whispers "I love you" before she heard what had become the familiar snore. She sighed thinking to say I think I do too, but she couldn't bring herself to say that out loud. She couldn't bring herself to even think it. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure what she was least ready for this baby or admitting that she had fallen for Jess hard and way quicker than she would've liked to.

[Next Morning Rory's Room]

Lorelai knocked on Rory's Door and jiggled the door knob yelling "Did you lock the door? Why? When have we ever locked doors around here? Rory!"

The knocks woke up Rory but Jess was knocked out. Rory rushed to her door and slightly opened it. Through the peak telling Lorelai "I'm up sorry"

"Why are you not opening your door?" Lorelai inquired

Rory had to think quick "Um..I'm naked"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you naked?"

She wasn't and her mind tried to think of things on why someone would be naked and she felt it going blank, lying was not her forte. "Cause I was changing"

"Well It doesn't matter it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. I gave birth to you. I wiped that booty"

"Stop harassing the girl" Luke called coming downstairs.

"Your just extra grumpy from drinking last night. She's my kid I can bother her all I want" Lorelai answered she turned back to face Rory and the door had been closed "Hey! You closed the door again!" She yelled out and Rory heard Luke yell back "Lorelai stop yelling!" Rory threw Jess' jacket at him landing on his face. That seemed to wake him. "Good Morning to you too" he groaned.

"Shh" she whispered "You have to jump out the window"

"Why?" He said as be rubbed his eyes

"Because my mom wants to come in"

"Well then let her come I'm decent" he lifted up the blanket to check "Yep I'm wearing pants"

"It's not about that, I haven't told her about us and this just isn't the way I'd like to"

"They need to find out eventually lets just do it now"

"Jess please" she pleaded

"Alright, alright" he said while getting out the bed.

"Who are you talking to?" Lorelai yelled from outside the door.

"No one it's a video online" Rory thought quickly before Luke said "Will you leave her alone?"

"We have a lot of things to do" Lorelai answered "Even where's Jess wasn't he supposed to help you set up. You told Taylor you would"

"I know what I told Taylor"

"Save some of the crabby attitude for the honeymoon I'll have nothing to look forward to" Lorelai chuckled and Luke kissed her apologetically. While Rory came out of her room the doorbell rang.

"And that's Jess" Luke called out proudly as he headed towards the door "I told you he'd come"

"Yes yes I heard Jess is responsible now" Lorelai replied sarcastically

"Okay mom I'm out of my room" said Rory

"Isn't that the same thing you were wearing last night? Weren't you changing?" Lorelai asked and Rory felt like wincing. Damn it!

"Um well you didn't give me a chance to change you made it seem like it was urgent."

"It is urgent I'm getting married today" Lorelai said giddy.

They hear Luke say "You smell like I feel. Didn't you shower?"

"Nah just thought I'd come like that in case I sweat from setting up I'll shower after that"

"It's fall in Connecticut how hot can it be for you to sweat" Lorelai said.

"Mom you are giving everyone a hard time today" Rory said coming in Jess defense.

"I'm sorry just feeling the nerves" Lorelai replied.

"Having second thoughts?" Luke said as her wrapped his arms around her and she said "Never" giving him a peck.

"We should head out" said Jess

"Oh before you do, Luke can you come upstairs so I can give you some last minute decorations" said Lorelai

"More decorations you said we were going to use the ones already there. You keep adding things" he complained as they headed upstairs.

"So I'm guessing we made up" said Jess

"You don't remember anything?!" Exclaimed Rory with disappointment

"I'm just messing with you" he chuckled while reaching in for a kiss. She pushes him "Jess they can come back at any second"

"Really? How long are we gonna be hiding this out?"

"Just till after the wedding" she smiled.

"How will I survive not kissing you?"

"I have no idea" she tried hiding her smile but it came out.

[Wedding Town Square]

It was filled event everyone showed up from Sookie to Emily, the town square was packed. Emily and Rory walked Lorelai down to the gazebo where Luke was standing next to Jess, Liz, TJ and Sookie. Although all three Gilmore women felt there was an emptiness without Richard who always filled the room, but even in death they knew he was towering over them and watching over them. After the exchange and the kiss, it was over Luke and Lorelai were finally married. Finally! Everyone thought and with that the reception was in full swing.

Jess felt a tap in his shoulder and the individual looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Jess, have you seen Rory?" Said the guy.

And with that sentence it hit Jess, he replied "Paul?"

"Oh you remember! That's refreshing, the last time I saw you was almost a year ago for the fourth"

Jess clenched his jaw in remembrance of Paul trying to turn on a firework with Rory for fourth of july. Paul was Rorys boyfriend at the time…they broke up right?

"Anyhow" Paul continues "I came to surprise Rory. We haven't been able to clear our schedules to see each other and when Michel called to invite me to the wedding I dropped all my meetings to rush over here"

"So you guys are still together?" now his fists were clenching with anger.

"Yeah of course, though long distance has been difficult" Paul smiled kindly. The kind of kindness that annoyed Jess even more. This nice guy didn't deserve any of this and neither did Jess...

From across the room was Rory and Lorelai, Lorelai saying "When is it too early to open the gifts?"

"Most couples open their gifts at home" Rory replied

"Yes but Luke and I aren't most couples. We don't do the traditional way, I mean this wedding is just an excuse for a party."

Rory chuckled and abruptly stopped staring like a deer in headlights across the room. Lorelai looked at her concerned saying "what?" as she turned her head to see what Rory was eyeing and she slowly gasped "is that...with…" sentences were not forming for either Gilmore girl even though talking was what they usually excelled at.

"What the hell is Paul doing here?!" exclaimed Rory as Michel was passing behind them and he stops.

"Oh I invited him" he said nonchalantly

"Why?" Rory cried

"Because he is your boyfriend, I would assume you'd want your boyfriend at your mothers wedding Rory."

'Well you know what they say about assuming Michel" Lorelai said

"What? Is it going to be some annoying American phrase making fun of the word having the word ass in it?"

Rory couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because she was walking away, walking towards Paul and Jess in a haze tunnel vision. If she could run without causing attention to herself she would but even walking seemed prove difficult enough she felt like someone had punch the air out of her stomach.

"Paul" Rory said and Paul lifts his view from Jess over to Rory and smiles.

"Looks like I found my girl" he leans to try to give Rory a kiss but she moved her head causing him to kiss her cheek instead. Rory waited for Jess to yell at her, but he didn't he simply walked away not even excusing himself from Paul. Though Paul didn't seem to notice he was to preoccupied with concern over Rory not letting him kiss her. He said:

"Is something wrong?"

"You being here is wrong" Rory said snippy before realizing that it wasn't Paul's fault she had put off breaking up with him for so long and he still looked like a lost puppy who followed her around. God she had to be the worst person on the planet she thought. She was pregnant with someone else fiancé, she had a boyfriend who she kept forgetting about and she has a…whatever Jess is (is it has or had). She kind of shook her head trying to erase her thoughts like an etch n sketch. "I'm sorry I said that wrong"

"Is there a way to say that right?" Paul asked, she could hear in his voice sadness.

"Paul I am so sorry you came, I'm so sorry for these last almost three years. We should've…I mean I should've ended this a long time ago."

"Ended us?" she felt a twinge of annoyance for all his questions, she wanted this to be simple. She was never good at break ups and most of time her relationships would run their course and fizzle out. Paul had been the most persistent to make this work. He really was such a nice guy.

"Yes, I'm sorry Paul I am not interested in our relationship"

"You are not happy?"

"I am not not unhappy, I just feel nothing" wow that sounds colder than she thought it would.

"I shouldn't have came" Paul said feeling defeated

"Paul I'm so sorry"

"To be sorry you would need to care, you would need to feel. You have no feelings." He said as he walked away and while one drama has ended she knew she had to walk towards another. She didn't see Jess at the wedding anymore and felt the only other place would be where he was staying Luke's old apartment.

[Luke's Apartment]

Jess was stuffing his things in his duffle bag, he felt he was fuming. If this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his nose. His heart would have gotten it's last crack and fallen completely apart. This was betrayal, this was…his thoughts were interrupted by the door and her.

"You have a lot of nerve" he said annoyed.

"Jess let me…" Rory started but was interrupted by Jess.

"Explain? Put your own twisted version of events? God Rory I don't know how you hadn't discovered that you would be an excellent fiction novelist your whole life is a series of dramatic events. Honestly maybe your friend was right, you should write a spec script."

"Look I know this looks bad, I honestly forgot about Paul"

He wants to let out a laugh at her weak excuse "Yeah your spec script can be called The Girl with so many boyfriends she forgets about them"

"That isn't right"

"Rory you leading me along while you were with someone is not right. You helping someone cheat on their fiancé is not right. How can I ever trust that you can be in a serious relationship, how can I ever trust you. You have no respect for anyone . That's why I'm just helping you out by eliminating myself off your spec script"

"Stop saying spec script!" she yelled annoyed, and he stayed quiet as if him not being able to say spec script meant that he had nothing else to say.

"You left me, you left me for reasons that had nothing to do with me. You broke me, I had to stay single for a year. You wonder why I can't say I love you back because I have no idea if when I say those words you wont leave again without a word. You are packing right now for God sake! Your first move is always to leave. You wonder why I slept with Dean while he was married because you screwed me up!"

"You are really gonna blame me for that?"

"Yes I am, the night before I slept with Dean you had come to my dorm and asked me to run away together. You had said how we belonged together and that I knew we belonged together. I wanted to prove you wrong, I wanted to feel something anything for someone else and Dean was familiar and Dean was there and it was unfair to him and Lindsay and there isn't a day I don't regret that."

"Fine Rory then enlighten me on how it was my fault you ended up having an affair with Logan. Seriously interested on that interpretation of events"

"That had nothing to do with you"

"You don't say" he says sarcastically bitter.

"My grandfather died, you know that. I just wanted company. I just wanted to feel something other than broken, I wanted to feel loved. His death really sent all of us in destruction because it destroyed us." The tears she had been holding onto had started flooding out in an uncontrollable nature. Jess felt an instant sensation of guilt for giving Rory so much grief. He hated whenever he was cruel to her, but right now he felt like the biggest asshole because not only was it her but she was pregnant and he was distressing her and the baby.

"Marry me" he said

"What?" She said as she wiped a tear off her face

"Marry me"

 _On the next chapter of_ _ **You Got Me**_ :  
Rory tells Lorelai she's pregnant...what will be Lors reaction?!

 _Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a review by commenting! Sorry if I didn't really go into the wedding but I told y'all this would focus more on Rory and Jess._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_ Hope you all are still out there hoping to read a new chapter I know it has been too long.

* * *

 _Prolouge_

 **Chapter 4 Didn't See This Coming**

"You're crazy" Rory said through her tears and let out a breath.

"Am I?" He asked and she didn't respond anything. She didn't know what to respond. She didn't know if he was serious. A second ago he was ready to leave her behind and now he is asking to marry her. Is he more bipolar than she imagined?

"What is your master plan?" He asks while getting close to her. Meeting her in the middle of the apartment.

"What do you mean?" She said feeling dazed. The closer he stepped towards her the more it felt like the rest of the world had gone dark.

"You're pregnant from someone else's fiance" he said and she felt a small tinge in her heart. Hearing reality filled her with sadness and regret. He continues "I can be your babies father, I can be there for both of you" he reaches her hands and intertwines his fingers with her.

She let's out a heated breath and says "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you" he says it now for the fourth time not knowing whether she will ever say it back. He reaches in and kisses her. It's a soft kiss. He can feel a tear from her eyes fall to his cheek.

She parts first. Leans her forehead onto his and says, "What happens when you stop loving me?"

"I haven't stopped in all these years" he states matter a factly.

She separates her forehead from him and stares straight into his eyes and says, "So let me get this straight you want me to marry you and tell my child that you are their father"

He pushes back a strand of her hair that had fallen in the middle of her face behind her ear and said, "Not only the baby but everyone else"

"You want me to lie to my child even before their born?" Her voice sounded concerned. She didnt know how she could lie to everyone especially her mother. With something this huge.

"I feel this would be best for everyone." He felt that Rory wasn't seeing the big picture of how screwed up her situation was. He sounded serious.

She took a step back away from him. She felt the closer they were the easier he could convince her to do anything. She stepped towards the bed and sat down while saying, "How?"

He followed and sat next to her on the bed. Responding to her question, "I lived without a father, you did too. Is that really what you want for your child?"

She hadn't thought of that. It was true, not having her dad around was difficult. Especially in a town like Stars Hollow where most families had both sets of parents. She had grown to realize her father was never going to be attentive. And with her baby, how could Logan even try to be around when she was his hidden secret. He was going to marry someone else. He was going to have babies with someone else. Rory hadn't realized that she had drown herself in her own thoughts till she heard Jess say her name. She broke from her haze and said "If I say you're the dad and then we break up that's the life they'd live"

"It doesn't matter if we end our relationship. I'm making a commitment to your child and I will not leave them" he put his hand on her stomach. Her belly was still not showing, but they both paused with their hands there just still in disbelief that there was a person growing there.

He didnt know how to convince her. He didn't know why he was trying so hard, but he did know that he didnt want to go back to living a life without Rory and this baby now came with Rory and he wanted nothing more than to be in Rorys life in its entirety.

She wiped a tear off her face and smiled. Asking him, "You promise?"

"I promise you and the baby" he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Her smile grew wider while saying, "You really want to get married?"

"I don't want to be Luke and Lorelai and wait a billion years before making it official" she let out a small laugh at his tease towards his uncle. She realized she did not want the same path as her mother. Raising her child alone and having her Luke aka Jess just in the background waiting for her to settle down.

"You are right" she chuckles. "But dont let it get to your big head"

"Is that a yes?" He smiles

She leans in and kisses him. Then says "Yes, Jess. It is a Yes" he kisses her back and it would be one of this kisses that pushes them towards the bed. She separates and he winces thinking she has already changed her mind, but instead she says "I love you too" and he leans in to kiss her some more.

 _[Lorelai's House]_

Lorelai was having coffee with her mom Emily in the kitchen. They both were worried that they hadn't heard from Rory and Rory had left her cellphone there. As Rory opens the door she can hear her mom say "Well I don't see how Luke and I can leave tomorrow morning for our honeymoon trip until I hear back from Rory."

And her mother replies "I dont understand the need of a honeymoon. This marriage was just a formality you are not in your 20's Lorelai" but before Lorelai can reply. Rory stepped into the kitchen with Jess.

"Hi Mom, sorry I left the reception early. I was just -"

Emily interrupts "With this hooligan I presume"

"Grandma -"

"Rory I was so worried. It was my wedding. It was one day that you had to think about me for once" her mother sounded so upset and Rory didnt know how this could possibly the best time to say about her pregnancy. Then she heard Jess say "Is Luke here?"

Lorelai and Emily's faces looked displeased like if they had smelled sour milk. "Young man is that really the first thing you think of saying" Emily stated.

"Well we wanted to tell all of you something and I would like Luke to be here for it." Jess replied nonchalantly.

"Tell us what?" Lorelai asked.

"I..Um.." Rory tried to start speaking but her mouth felt dry.

"No Luke no news" Jess said. Rory wasn't sure if this was Jess' way to lighten the mood but it sure made her want to chuckle. She knew that he was trying to give both women a hard time for them being hard on Rory.

"Fine Jess" Lorelai exhales and yells for Luke. Who we hear stepping down stairs.

Luke starts speaking rather grumpily "Lorelai I told you I needed to sleep early in order to drive early tomorrow. You are probably going to sleep in the car while I drive. Like always"

He reaches the kitchen and feels all eyes on him "What's going on?"

Luke could certainly feel something was wrong. Emily and Jess could rarely be in a room together.

"Apparently the kids have something to tell but refuse to until you were present" Lorelai said.

Luke replied "Okay..." with an air of confusion staring back at Jess and Rory.

Before they began Emily said impatiently

"Well get on with it. You have built the anticipation long enough"

Rory started again "I.. Um.." she swallowed and Jess grabbed her hand and somehow that made her knees weak. It filled her with butterflies. And prior to trying to complete her sentence.

Lorelai said "Are you guys holding hands because you are back together? Is that why you were so upset that Paul showed up to the wedding and was speaking to Jess?"

Emily's instant reaction was to say "Oh no" outloud and rather displeased at the idea of her granddaughter back with this hoodlum. She had never hidden her dislike of Jess. Even through family events Jess had become someone Richard enjoyed discussing books with. Emily still could not like him. So she did say "Oh No" which crushed Rory cause if the idea of just them back together garnered her grandmother's rudeness she couldn't imagine the next couple of announcements of not only being back together but getting married and having a child. Then Luke lightens the mood by being happier than you ever truly see Luke and hugging both of them.

"That is so great guys! I always knew you should be together. I told Lorelai. Didnt I tell you?"

And Lorelai responds with a slight tone of annoyance sarcasm "You sure did"

Rory was more glad than ever that Jess insisted on Luke's presence. He had always been their biggest supporter. And with the sign of happiness. Jess then says "We are actually not only together but we are engaged"

"Oh lord!" Exclaims Emily getting more upset with each announcement.

"That seems a bit sudden" Lorelai said in a voice of concern trying to catch Rory's eyes, but Rory's gaze was fixated at a certain spot on the floor not trying to catch the glimpse of anyone's reaction to all the sudden changes in her life.

"Oh wow" Luke said to this news feeling the same sentiment as his wife of the suddenness this all was.

"I don't understand the urgency if you all just got back together" and then it clicked to Lorelai "unless..." and before they could say anything more.

Rory knew she had to say the news. This was hers to say, and finally she blurts out "I'm pregnant!" She felt she yelled it louder than intended but she been holding it in for what felt like years.

"You do not need to marry him just because you are pregnant" Emily states very practical.

"That is not what you said when I got pregnant" Lorelai argued back to Emily.

"That is very different, Lorelai. You were sixteen. Rory is a grown up and has a career. If Richard were here, he would say Rory does not need anyone. She can persevere."

"I know I dont need Jess. I want Jess. I love Jess." Rory said kind of irked at how the situation was heading. Jess was trying to hide his smile but the comment made him into a small smirk.

"What are you smiling about? Are you enjoying this situation? This was probably your plan to get her pregnant so she could hitch herself to your falling apart wagon. Why couldn't this have happened with Logan? He - "

Jess stopped listening and smiling at this point. Clenching his jaw and hand. Just hearing Logan's name pissed him off more than ever hearing about Dean. Rory could feel Jess' shoulders tense up and the hand he was holding felt too tight.

"Mother you are not helping" Lorelai states to interrupt her mother's speech about how Logan was the best suitor.

"Well then if I am no help, then I will go" Emily says in a huff and starts standing up.

"We should be happy there is going to be a baby gilmore. I for one am very excited to be a grandma" Lorelai finally says with a warm smile and hugs Rory.

"I guess you are right Lorelai. Your grandfather would have been happy as well" Emily states as she also joins the hug. Luke and Jess shake hands since they are not much of huggers.

* * *

 _ **15 Years Later**_

A blonde haired fifteen year old girl with blue eyes is walking across the foyer of the front door yelling "You are so unfair!"

"Your phone is in perfectly good shape, you do not need the new iphone" followed an older Rory toward the kitchen.

"I dont understand grandma left me an inheritance. What was the point of that?" The girl stood in a huff in front of Rorys old room.

"Ally, that is meant for when you go to college"

"Well if I get a new phone then I may not need college because of my excellent youtube videos and Instagram photos. Being an influencer cannot be that hard and then I could buy you a better house" Ally answered snobby.

Rory couldn't understand how her daughter turned out like this. Ally grew up humble, she only visited Emily in breaks from school. Yet Ally hates everything Stars Hollow stands for and wants nothing but to get out and live some lavish life.

"That's it. Go to your room and read a book and write me a summary of 1000 words" Rory said to her daughter.

"I'm already in my room!" Ally yells back closing the door in Rory's face. Rory sighs and walks towards the living room where her son Will sits reading. They say twins are the hardest when they are both babies but teenage hood has really tested her. Somehow the nasty behavior hasn't hit Will yet, just the nasty smells that come from his pits.

"What are you reading, Willy?" Rory asks.

"One. You can read the book cover. Two. We've discussed that Willy is no longer an allowable nickname for Wilson. I'm no longer five."

Rory thought what happened to her sweet kids Wilson and Allison later Willy and Ally and now Will and Ally. At least Ally hasn't requested to be called All.

 _[Meanwhile in Allys Room]_

She hated that her room was her mother's old room. Even though she had been told the story that grandma Lorelai and Luke gave up their house to make it easier for her mother and father to have bigger space for both the twins. She still missed having a bigger room in her great grandmother's house. Honestly she just missed Emily. From everyone in the family she felt that was who resembled her the closest. She decided to read her moms book about her life, just to read over the chapters that had her great grandmother Emily and then maybe find the inspiration to write her moms idiotic punishment. She grabs the book from the book case, but during that motion the book knocks over a pen. It rolls under the book case and when she reaches for it one of the floor boards bends with her arm. She decided to push the book case just slightly which seemed easier in her head then the actual execution. She forgot about the pen, because she remember reading in her mother's book how Lane would hide things in floorboards and her curiosity came wondering if Aunt Lane left some sort of hidden treasure in her mother's old room.

She pushes the floor board with foot and removes the cover, but it wasn't what she expected. It wasn't albums or old candy. It was more books. She groans only her mother would hide more books in the bottom floor of a book case. Each book was small, baby blue and had a year written on the side with sharpie. These have never been books she had seen before, even at hers father Jess book store. The books seemed to have ended the year her and her brother were born. She pulled the year she was born.

She began skimming and from skimming she realized she was reading. She wasn't sure how time had passed, but suddenly she paused. Frozen. Her mom wrote that her and Jess just found out she was pregnant by Logan. She searched the room as if she would find the answers there, but knew all the answers would be found in these diaries and hopefully her moms book.

Well her mother got what she wanted she's reading, but I dont think she will need a summary of this.

* * *

 ** _On the next chapter of You Got Me:_ **Ally finds Logan! And Meets Him!

 **Authors Note:** Don't forget to leave a review by commenting! I have such a crazy plan for this story I cant wait to see your reactions. Sorry the prologue took so long.


End file.
